


Soriel Week 2018

by Utadukeeus



Category: Soriel - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Soriel Week, Soriel Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-26 07:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utadukeeus/pseuds/Utadukeeus
Summary: These are my entries for Soriel Week 2018. Here are the themes for this year:1: Queen2: Colors3: Dreams4: Dance5: Healing6: AU Day7: Free Day





	1. Chapter 1

Everything that had happened down here, it could have been avoided. There was a lot of unnecessary violence, all the senseless death clouded the minds of everyone, including the old queen come back to reclaim her throne. She had left for quite some time...too long. Now the King was gone, and the underground was in disarray. Asgore brought everyone hopes for a brighter future at least for the monsters. Every human who was sacrificed down here was justified in their eyes. Now here comes the queen wanting to change that entirely. It was bad enough that they were trapped down here for so long. But it only takes seven souls to destroy the barrier that keeps them trapped. They already have six; how could they not be impatient with Toriel. With her idea to protect the seventh human child, now they're gone. Along with their opportunity to leave this infernal cavern. 

Was it not enough to witness the death of her beloved children? What is causing her to remain this way? Was it as simple as her moral code? If so, this situation speaks volumes for her own iron will and bravery. But is that enough to deal with a large scale rebellion? Too many monsters were angry with her. They wanted her gone; from the way they see it, she abandoned everyone all for the sake of a handful of humans who were likely going to die soon enough anyway. After all, no one climbs Mt. Ebott for a happy reason. Many of these points were brought up today when the monsters went to critique her in an interview. 

It went horribly wrong. There might have been a couple of monsters who understood and accepted her reasons, maybe even side with her. But there were too many who shouted her down. Hurling insults causing her to storm off and seek sanctuary in her private quarters. Grabbing the small golden crown from the top of her head, she slammed it onto her desk, slumped in her chair and hid her face in the palms of her hands. 

When it comes to ruling a kingdom, there are two ways to have the people serve their ruler. The ruler needs to produce an aura of sorts that shall bend the will of those around them. There are two simple ways to make that happen. The ruler either gets everyone nearby to respect or to fear them. These people, of course, were not respecting her. Some refusing to consider her their queen. Ready to dethrone her for her ideals. What was she to do? Rule through fear? No, she was not ready to become a tyrant. She would only be justifying the hatred her enemies have for her. She might have made veiled threats back in the ruins, but that was different from ruling a kingdom. After all, the only way to make people afraid was to make a cruel punishment. She wasn't ready to do that.

She needed help, she needed advice. She couldn't handle this on her own. Most importantly, she needed a break from all of this. 

The queen paused for a second. There was always one person there for her when things were hard to deal with. He made her smile with his punny jokes. He was there for her when the cold intensity from feeling alone affected her the most, keeping her company even though it was from behind a door. Most importantly, he kept his promise to her. He watched over her precious child and now they are free from this wretched place. He might not have told her much about what happened, but what was important was her child was safe. She had his number on her cell phone, the bright screen suddenly flashing caused her to squint as she carefully lifted her finger. Punching his number slowly, trying her best to not mess up. 

Calling the wrong person was all she would need right now. It wasn't bad enough that the people hated the queen for being hard-headed, she apparently wouldn't be able to do so much as dial the correct phone number with her gigantic thumbs. Slowly but surely, she managed to avoid this catastrophe. 

She sighed and wiped non-existent sweat from her brow as she pressed the phone to her ear. Tapping her foot on the ground as she waited for her dear friend to answer. Eventually, she heard a click and an all too familiar voice. "heya." he said monotone. Just the simple greeting was enough to make her smile. Even if it was for but a moment, the problems circling around her head disappeared. 

"Hello my friend..." she muttered to him. A bit of impatience in her tone, but not for him. He asked her what was wrong and she sighed. "Everything..." she closed her eyes. "Ever since I have returned, I've been scrutinized. It feels like everyone underground is criticizing me for everything underground. I...I just...I don't know I need a break..."

She could hear a light sigh on the other end of the line. "hey...you wanna take a break? well...you called the right person. no one knows how to get away from everything better than me." there was nervous laughter as soon as he mentioned that last bit. "but in all seriousness, do you wanna, i don't know come over i guess?"

Her eyes widened as she brightened up. "Yes! That would be wonderful." she got up. "Perhaps I can visit you later, but..."

"but...?"

"I am the queen..." she sighed. "I can't just ignore my duty and just visit a friend's house..." The small skeleton sighed in response.

"so just don't show up as the queen." he said. She smiled and paced back and forth. Understanding what he meant there. She thanked him and said she would meet with him soon before hanging up. Instantly looking at all the different outfits in her closet. What could she wear that wasn't regal? Moving dress after dress to the side, she was getting irritated with herself. Could she possibly have a single outfit that wasn't meant for a formal gathering? 

Eventually, she came across a more simple yet elegant outfit. Black robes with golden accents with a complementary cloak she could use to try to hide her identity. She didn't know how well this would work as she was a very tall, very conspicuous monster, even among boss monsters. It would be like trying to hide a bucket of french fries from a flock of seagulls. But she had no other outfits that she could try to hide with, she sighed as she went to change into them and get ready for her visit. She had to inform her advisors that what she was doing was not an official visit. Asking them to keep things at absolute discretion. 

Using the river person to get to Snowdin as quickly as possible, she made her way through town and to the household of the skeleton brothers. Why did they have to be almost in the middle of town? She had to get over that slight irritation and trudge through the snow as fast as monsterly possible before someone recognizes her. Quickly knocking on the door and letting out an exaggerated huff as she could see her own breath. 

She shivered, this place had a terrible breeze. Even for a monster with a thick coat of fur like her. Eventually, the door slowly opened and her small friend stood on the other side, smiling as he looked up at her. "who's there?" he winked. 

"Tank..." she smiled. 

"tank who?" he raised an invisible brow. 

"You are welcome." she giggled and entered the house. Sans shut the door from behind and as Toriel was reaching for her cloak, it started to glow with a bright cyan. As soon as she saw the color, her cloak started to float? On its own? She tried to grab it, but she heard the skeleton clear his non-existent throat from behind. 

"i'll uh...take care of that for ya." he said. She smiled and let go and watched as the cloak lazily floated over to the railing by the stairs. 

'Really...?' she thought to herself as soon as she saw that but didn't really put that past him. She turned around and smiled warmly at him as he raised his hand, pointing his thumb towards the kitchen. 

"you hungry?" he asked as he took off his slippers. "i managed to get some grub from grillby's. my bro paps insisted on cooking for me...which...he did but uh..." he let out a nervous chuckle. "just trust me on this one, kay? we're better off with grillby's. didn't really know what you would want between a burg or some fries so i got both."

'Oooph...' she thought to herself. She should have cooked something and brought it here. She made herself a mental note to do that from now on. For now, she would be fine with the burger he got for her. He could enjoy the fries all he wants. She told him that and he let out another nervous laugh. As she walked into the kitchen she saw the food he got for her in a small brown bag on the middle of the table. A trash can nearby had a crumbled bag that still had the smell of the food that was once in it. 'OOOPH' She still handed him the fries as he sat across from her at the kitchen table. He laid back in his chair and pulled out a bottle of ketchup from his hoodie. 'Does he just carry that around?' she took a bite out of her burger as she watched him. At least not for too long, she didn't want to stare for too long. That would be rather rude and at least one of them should keep it together tonight. 

"so uh...." he looked around. He loses track of his train of thought often apparently. "you like it here? it might not seem much, but its pretty cozy down here."

"Yes, it is wonderful." she nodded as she looked down at her food. Both awkwardly silent as they continued eating together. Eventually, the small skeleton decided to break the silence when they were almost finished. 

"so, you wanna watch a movie?" he asked. "maybe i can find something tonight. don't have any dvds though, sorry..."

"It is fine." she smiled as she took her last bite, gently wiping her face with a napkin. "I don't mind waiting as we try to find something. The more time here, the better."

"really?" he got up and threw everything away. "if you really feel that way then...do you wanna sleep over? i can get some blankets and pull out the couch for ya." She didn't see the harm in staying for the night. After all, she wanted to delay going back to the kingdom as much as possible. This was an unkempt and humble environment. Yet being here had an air of normalcy for her. She didn't feel like the queen here, she felt like any other monster underground and she liked it. She nodded and Sans brightened up in a little subtle way. Leading her out of the kitchen and patted a cushion for her. She smiled and sat down as he looked around for the remote. 

He seemed to have trouble finding it at first but then found it within the cracks between the cushions on the couch. Sitting down right next to her as he slowly flipped through the channels. Some cooking commercials, some random anime episodes that he figured Toriel wouldn't be interested in. Finally, he saw a romance movie made by Mettaton, it was a little obvious to do that, but its not like it mattered. Mettaton was on his knees, reading a Shakespearian love poem to whatever was in front of him. When he was finished, he hopped into the air and the camera panned. Showing the robot wrapping his arms around a mirror kissing it sensually. 

Both Sans and Toriel felt a little off from watching this. Sans sighed and flipped channels again until it was back to playing some anime. It wasn't much, but it was better than whatever Mettaton was doing. The two just decided to just have it play in the background while they sat down and talked together. For a while, they exchanged jokes, told funny stories of things that happened in their past. One time Toriel was having a hard time baking a pie she never made before. Mentioning all the remarks made by her children Asriel and Chara as they ate it. Since that moment, she had decided to make that pie as punishment for them from then on if they ever caused more trouble. Sans told a story about how Papyrus set the noodles and the pot on fire when trying to make spaghetti once. Though it was all going according to plan from the tall skeleton's perspective. 

It was simple small talk like this that just took away all of the tension. They should have just done this from the start. Neither one of them were completely professional. It was as if nothing was going on. For the time being, they forgot about the barrier, the monsters, the humans who either died or escaped, just everything. It was as if they were normal people. This was one thing they had always wanted though they might not have always realized it. As they kept talking and watching the anime together, slowly their hands got closer, sliding across the couch until they finally made contact. 

Sans didn't realize it but Toriel blushed for a split second. However, she smiled soon after and rested her hand on top of his as time kept passing by. She didn't realize it, but it was getting late. The only reason she noticed eventually was because she started to feel the weight of her eyes slowly closing. Sans kept talking and talking and when he finally looked back at her, he saw that she was in a deep sleep. He paused for a second but lightly chuckled to himself. Shutting off the t.v. and getting up, he laid her down on the couch. Placing a pillow beneath her head and throwing a blanket over her. He couldn't help but smile as he made his way upstairs to his room shutting off the lights to the house. 

"night tori..." he muttered as he entered his room.


	2. Colors

It had been a while since the monsters had been free. Thanks to the seventh human Frisk, who destroyed the barrier, they were finally able to leave the Underground. For such a long time, they were trapped, with little hope. Their dreams fading as they crept in their cavern. Ironically enough, they tried to kill the seventh human, the one who would free them. At this point, they were desperate as this one human was all they would have left to be able to break free on their own. One would assume the human fought back in self-defense. Instead, they understood, they listened and helped the monsters. Eventually finding a way to destroy the barrier without dying. While Frisk wasn't clear about how everything went down for the short time where none of the monsters could remember anything. What was important was that they were free now. Here they were, in Toriel's care with the help of her skeleton friend. They had a home of their own on the surface now. 

Toriel's precious child, sleeping soundly in bed with a peaceful face. Toriel smiled at the sight of it, leaving a slice of pie for them to enjoy when they wake up. She slowly made her way to the door, turning around to get one final look at them. With a heartfelt smile on her face, Toriel slowly closed the door behind her as she left the room. Making her way downstairs and outside on her front lawn. The smiling skeleton was laying on the grass with a bottle of ketchup in his hand, looking up at the stars scattered across the night sky. Toriel approached him and sat down with him, gazing upon the view as well. It reminded the two of them of the caves in Waterfall. With the luminescent flora illuminating the place with the beautiful shade of cyan. Those caves were beautiful but not as beautiful as this. This was on a whole other level, they weren't trapped underneath Mt. Ebott. 

"this...is really nice..." Sans muttered as he turned and smiled at Toriel. The goat woman couldn't help but smile back and hold his hand. 

"It is, is it not?" her red eyes sparkled, reflecting the stars she was looking at. "Tell me, Sans. Which star is your favorite?"

"hmm...." the skeleton looked around for a minute then pointed at one, she lined her sight in the direction he was pointing at. It was the light of a star that glowed in the same color as the cyan flora back underground. "that one..." he muttered. That color, cyan again. It was so significant for someone like Sans. When the color cyan is used it is meant to portray a personality that does not let personal bias affect the individual. Like Sans, the individual would be able to see things clearly and objectively. The color had a bit of its own peaceful aura as well. It was calm, light and pretty. The perfect color to represent patience, something that Sans had as well. While he might never clarify how patient he really is, Toriel could tell that he will do what he can to reserve judgment until the end and all the facts have been presented. 

"You like the color, huh...?" she smiled down at him and he shrugged.

"why not?" he gave his usual goofy smile. He paused for a moment and then turned to her again. "what's yours?"

"Hmmm?" 

"your favorite color, i mean." he clarified and cleared his non-existent throat. She thought about it for a moment and smiled. 

"I might not be able to point at a star that has the color." she giggled. "I would like to say my favorite color is purple. There is a lot that goes on with that color..." she started. She was a nerd, and she loved to read a lot. Ready to describe the color from a literary viewpoint. "You see the color purple is a bit regal. You'll see royalty depicted with the color often." Sans chuckled as he looked at the purple robes of the former queen. "But there is more to it than even that in my opinion," she said. "as the color, purple is a mixture between the colors of red and blue. Red is a passionate color. Which might be why humans with the trait of Determination like Frisk have a red soul. It displays a bit of an iron will. An unstoppable attack, or an unbreakable force." she sighed. "Then there is the color blue. It clearly represents tranquility. It has an air of spirituality I think. It could represent an air of inner peace for the individual. Which is why I like to think those with the trait of integrity have blue souls."

She looked back up at the stars. "Red and Blue are altogether different forces. I wouldn't say opposing forces, but definitely different. The color purple is a mixture of the two colors might serve as a bridge between the two forces. Where the personalities mix and become something altogether different. You could argue that it represents the flaws of dualism. As everyone eventually learns, life is not so black and white. It is not just two opposite forces balancing each other, but it is an interwoven network of different ones all around creating what is in this world, causing whatever outcomes there are to come. The color purple showing that two forces don't just balance each other, but make a new one instead. As with every other color that exists."

Sans simply sat there and held her hand. Listening to her ramble on. He liked seeing her do this. Not worrying about a thing in the world, just sharing what she thinks and what she loves about the world. He couldn't help but grin at this point. He couldn't stop even if he didn't want to. With that, he just sat there with her. The two of them enjoying the rest of the night together.


	3. Dream

As far as the tiny skeleton knew, there was a bright starry atmosphere wherever he was at the moment. He didn't exactly know since he had never seen this place before now. He looked down and saw his hoodie was now dark blue with yellow sleeves instead of his usual light blue hoodie. He would normally wear his usual white t-shirt with ketchup stains underneath his hoodie, but this shirt had a galaxy pattern on it, and it was fresh out of the dryer. He could feel the warmth from the shirt comfort his chilly rough bones, that felt nice. He laid his head back for a bit to enjoy the feeling, closing his eye sockets. 

After a moment, he looked around and saw that everything around him seemed...strange. Was the ground...lighter? Instead of the usual black rocks he's used to in the Underground, this was a bit of a light grey. He looked up and realized that he wasn't looking at the ceiling of Waterfall. No, he was looking up at a sky? Where was he? 

At first, he was nervous. Having no clue where he was at the moment. Looking around, he saw something in the distance. Squinting his eye sockets, trying to get a better look. It was a tall figure in sparkling robes? It looked familiar, so he started to slowly head in that direction. The figure was quite a distance away, so he had some time to think about where exactly this place was. 

He was certain of one thing at least, this wasn't the Underground. He turned and he couldn't believe what he saw. It was a planet he was staring directly at. But it was so close, he could see it just fine without any telescope or anything. "wait..." his eye sockets turned blank. "no way..." he realized where he was at the moment. He turned back to the figure and started running in its direction. As he got closer, he could get a better look at the figure. As it was getting all the more familiar to him. This was his friend, the old lady he would share jokes with behind the door to the Ruins. What was she doing here? What was going on? Hopefully, she would know the answer. 

"tori?" he called out to her and she gasped, turning around to see him panting, leaning on his knees. 

"Oh Sans!" she went to him. "Are you okay? What is wrong, my friend?"

"i'm fine..." he tried to catch his breath. "or at least i think i am..." She raised an eyebrow and knelt down to his level. 

"You think you are?" she asked, worry in her tone. "What is going on with you? You are acting strange."

"i just..." he scratched the back of his head. "i have no idea where i am right now...well i do, but i have no idea how i got here...." She seemed confused for a moment, she looked at him, trying to see if he has any head injuries but found none. In fact, he didn't have a scratch on him. But that only made her more concerned, because if she couldn't find what was wrong with him, how could she help him? 

While her hands glowed as she tried to heal him, just in case if he had an injury anyway. She decided to answer any questions he might have had. "we're on the moon, aren't we?" he asked and she nodded sullenly in response.

"Yes..." she muttered. "We were forced to live here after we lost the war with the humans. We have no way of going back home without the power of seven human souls...Asgore...he intends to collect those souls...by any means necessary."

"sounds a lot like what happened back in the underground...." Sans pondered out loud.

"The Underground?" she seemed confused about it as if she never heard of it before. He explained to her that he remembers monsters being sealed beneath Mt. Ebott with a powerful spell known as "The Barrier." 

"We do not have a barrier..." she put a finger on her chin. "No, we have what's called 'The Gateway', that's what could take us back home...but as I said earlier, we need the power of seven human souls...and...only human children have ever arrived here..." she clenched her fist in frustration. Even here, she wanted to protect them. She felt that they were innocent, and did not deserve Asgore's wrath. Sans sighed and looked away for a moment. 

"Sans..?" she muttered. He looked at her. "Do you...at least remember your promise?" she asked him. He shook his head with a sad expression. She frowned in response to that. "I...I have failed..." she admitted to him. "There have been at least six children who have arrived here...ever since we were transported here. I wanted to protect them...but they did not want it...they did not want my protection...and because of that..." she started to tremble in frustration and grief. "Asgore now has six human souls...do you understand? Only one more human needs to arrive here?"

He nodded as he listened to her explain what was happening up here. It seemed all too similar as to what he had to deal with in the underground. Really, the only difference seemed to be was that they were trapped on the moon instead of beneath a mountain. She held his hand and looked him dead in his eye sockets. 

"Sans..." she muttered. "If one more human travels here...please..." she frowned again. "Protect them...watch over them if I cannot...will you do that for me?" He nodded and she made a determined look. "Please promise me then..."

He nodded his head again with a serious expression for once. "i promise..." he muttered to her. She felt hopeful again and smiled. Leaning over and kissing the top of his skull, feeling her warm fur brush across him felt nice like his shirt. Even now, in a confusing and stressful situation, she could still make him forget all about it simply by being there for him. He smiled and closed his eyes for a bit before she leaned back and smiled at him.

"Thank you..." she blushed as she stared down at him. Not a moment later, as if the world knew he was finally calm and happy, he opened his eye sockets and he sat up straight. Looking around, he realized he was on a large sofa, too large for him as he only took up a small portion of the space, a familiar scent filled the air. Cinnamon and butterscotch, this felt much better. It might have been the underground again, but at least this was familiar. 

Not a moment later, he heard footsteps come from behind and Sans saw them, the small child that he promised Toriel he would protect and watch over. They smiled and handed him a plate with a fork. 

"Hey Sans!" Frisk smiled wide and tried to pull him from the sofa. "Mom made pie again! Come on! Let's go!" The small skeleton gave a light chuckle and slid off the sofa, ruffling the kid's hair to which they let out a short "Hey!" as they giggled. 

"alright kiddo..." he muttered and put a hand on their shoulder. Smiling as they both walked into the kitchen together. His memories coming back as he was awake again. Remembering that this was going to be their last day underground as they were all packed up and ready to head to the surface. Sans couldn't help but grin as he walked inside and saw the child's guardian. Waiting patiently for the two to come to her. He had kept his promise.


	4. Dance

The two had woken up from a nap, spending a good amount of time together now. They had gone out a few times with Frisk tagging along. Sans was doing his best to be a good dunkle to them and Toriel appreciated it. But for this one special occasion, they hired a babysitter for Frisk. Though they didn't exactly hire him, in fact, he was rather enthusiastic about watching over the little one. Papyrus was never one to shirk his duties either. 

The reason why they had Papyrus watch Frisk tonight was because Mettaton had recently opened up his establishment on the surface. They already knew the place wasn't exactly built for children. A lot of the places the child went to in the Underground were like that. Though despite having to deal with so much, Frisk seemed to have maintained an air of innocence. Whether or not it was genuine was a different story. 

For now, this night was about the two of them and it had been a while since either of them had a proper drink. They might as well have their first one on the surface together, both of them could use one considering everything that happened down there. 

They took a lovely stroll enjoying the night sky as they wanted to take a breath of fresh air on the way over there. Sans smiled and looked up at Toriel's ruby red eyes who sparkled, reflecting the shining stars lit across the sky. She giggled as he stared at her for a little bit and held his hand. "I love it when you look at me like that..." she muttered.

"like what?" he chuckled and raised an invisible brow. 

"Nothing~!" she grinned as she looked down at him. "Though you could take me out to dinner first." He laughed and shook his head as his cheekbones started to glow blue, his eye sockets blank. At this point, they both loved to poke fun at each other. Trying to get a rise between one another for nothing but laughs and giggles. They had decided to exchange the usual puns and wordplay for the rest of the way over to get to Mettaton's new hotel. 

It was quite easy for Mettaton to get one up here. He had quickly become a sensation on the Internet as the competition there was no match for him. Soon getting countless interviews, becoming a star yet again. But this time his audience was the entire world instead of the Underground. His products sold like hotcakes, working his acting job for pure pleasure, nothing more. 

The place he had made was quite impressive too with glowing reviews across the board. Sans had to work hard and save a lot of money for this, but he managed to book reservations for Toriel and himself. The receptionist asked them if they had reservations and Sans smirked, replying with "yeah, the funny bone..." which the receptionist responded with a light groan, knowing the small skeleton quite well. He escorted the two to their table and a waiter offered them a menu of all the drinks they had for tonight. 

 

Sans wasn't exactly a wine connoisseur, he ordered simple red wine while Toriel asked for something much more complicated with specific requirements. If he didn't know any better, he would think she was ordering something from Starbucks. 

A couple of minutes later, the waiter soon came with their drinks. "so..." Sans held his drink in the air. "the surface...was it everything you expected it to be?"

"Well...not exactly..." she muttered taking a sip of her expensive drink. "I had expected a much more grim setting to all of this. I had expected...well..." she didn't want to think about it. Sans apologized but she insisted he did nothing wrong. They both took another sip of their drinks. Watching the band, telling more stories of what they did before coming to the surface. But then came the time when Frisk showed up. Sans had asked her how it was for her when they arrived and she took a large gulp this time. "At first...it was a mixture of feelings." she said. "I was happy to have another child under my care, scared about the dangers they might have to face, angry that the others would still hurt someone so innocent, sad...because I knew that eventually...like all the others...they would leave me..." she looked down at the glass. "But for once...for once in my life...a prayer of mine was answered...you kept your promise and now...they came back...despite me telling them not too..." she took a deep breath and gulped down more of her drink. "I could not have asked for a better outcome..." She finally looked up at him. "I have to ask...what was it like after they had left my home?"

Sans chuckled and took a sip of his drink. "my turn, huh? well, what do i gotta say? hmm..." he pondered for a second. "paps was having tons of fun with them. solving all of his puzzles, getting through all of his traps effortlessly, my bro was having a blast. what was most important was that they took my advice about fighting...don't." he chuckled and drank again. "next i saw undyne trying to nab 'em, she was fuming as they ran. got herself so worked up that she just crashed, lucky for her, the kid was nice; giving her the refreshment she needed to get back up and walk away. afterward, they were really hungry, at least at first. bought enough hot dogs to fill their pockets and stack on top of their head, making a bit of a tower. though i gotta say, did not appreciate the mess they made...then we met up at mettaton's got 'em a bite to eat..." he conveniently failed to mention what he said to them at that time. "next thing i know, all of you's are gathered at ol' fluffybuns' place with them. everything goes back and boom, barrier gone." he waved his hand in the air at the last bit to add a bit of drama there. 

The two smiled and eventually finished their drinks. Around the same time, an energizing song kicked on. "Oh!" Toriel perked up, blushing and grabbing Sans by his hand. Pulling him up from his chair and taking him to the dance floor. His eye sockets were blank, full of fear, embarrassment and confusion all at the same time. He looked up at her and she giggled as they stood there. "uh...tori?" he muttered. "not exactly the-"

"Oh come now." she interrupted laughing. "You have to learn eventually, and there is no time like the present!" 

"tori, i don't think that-" she started to show him how to start, showing him where the hands were meant to be. Slowly instructing him as she had him mimic her movements. "tori..." Sans was trying to keep up. "i don't know if i'm cut out for this."

"You will be in due time, dear." she smiled and kissed the top of his head. 

"you feeling okay?" he asked her. She nodded smiling. 

"Feeling better than ever." she said as she started to spin him around. "Weeee~!" she laughed as he was being lifted off the ground. Sans was in a panic, the last time she had been like this was when she was throwing pizzas at him like frisbees. "We really ought to do this more often!" she giggled when she stopped spinning. 

'oh thank god...' he thought as he felt ready to puke. But unfortunately for him, she wasn't quite done yet. She took him closer to the crowd of people dancing and started doing a jig, showing him how to do that as well. While the small skeleton really just wanted to find someplace cold to lie on, she looked so happy now. Leaving it here would just ruin it all. He put up with the dancing for a while longer to keep her happy. Eventually, she got visibly tired and they soon went back to the table. Sans went to pay the bill. They put on quite the show tonight with Toriel spinning him around like a helicopter. Seeing her like this though was all worth it, he looked up at her. "how was tonight?" he asked her.   
"Everything I could hope for..." she blushed. Looking down at him. Sans pulled out his cell phone.

"i'll call paps and-" she put her hand in front of him to interrupt him.

"This was a fun night so far..." she smiled. "But I do not think it is a good idea to walk out when it is so late...especially in the state we're in..."

"what's your idea?" he asked her.

"Let's spend the night here..." she blushed and held his free hand. He blushed profusely, his head almost entirely glowing blue at this point.

"alright." he blurted out. "i'll let paps know..." he sent his brother a quick text message telling him that they won't be back until the morning. They went back to the receptionist and asked for a room to stay in for the night. The man sighed and handed them a key to a room on the second floor. Quickly taking the elevator, Toriel was half giggling, half humming the tune of the song they danced to making Sans chuckle. They made their merry way to their room.


	5. Healing

There he was again, in that damn hall with the kid standing before him. With nothing but that devilish grin and knife. Charging at him, taking countless swings as he just tried to stay out of the way. He wanted them to go back, he wanted to convince them that this isn't right. They wouldn't get anything out of this anyway. He used everything at his disposal until he grew so tired that he could feel the weight of his eye sockets. Slowly shutting as he looked down at them. They smiled wide and jumped, taking their opportunity. 

Sans quickly opened his eye sockets and shot out of bed, breathing heavily, waking up Toriel and scaring her as well. She immediately pulled off the covers. "Sans!?" she gasped worriedly. "Are you alright? What's wrong?" 

"it's..." his eye sockets were blank. "it's nothing..." he muttered. "just a bad dream..." She reached over and held his hand. Taking a deep breath. 

"I know that this really is none of my business..." she sighed. "But...I've noticed that these are constant, every morning you look like you have seen a ghost..."

"you can say that again..." he sighed and turned his head towards her. She seemed mostly worried for him, wondering what was behind his nightmares. Her grip on his hand tightened just a little bit. 

"Please..." she said. "Talk to me. I want to help..."

"i know..." he muttered. How could he possibly tell her about all this? Was she aware of the timeline being Reset constantly? No, she clearly didn't. She had no idea what Frisk had done in previous timelines. Otherwise, she would have been at the very least, hesitant to take them under her wing. For a long time, he had to sit there and watch as Frisk would just toy with everyone. Treating the world around them like it was just some game. Killing monsters in countless timelines to see the reaction of others. What would they do? What would they say?

All the small skeleton could do was watch. He was only able to really fight them if they had a lot of LV. Without that, he would be a dead fish in the water. Not to mention the fact that he expended all of his willpower to keep his promise to the one sitting next to him. It might not look like it, but he had failed. He had failed to keep his promise. It wasn't even just from fighting them when they came for him. It was every single timeline. Did he ever do anything to save Frisk from the other monsters, or did he just sit in the sidelines and watch the chaos unfold? Did he save his friends from them? His family? Could he have done anything about it? It was too late to find out now. He had them promise that this would be the last one. That they would never Reset again. But what could he do if they ever went back on that promise?

 

"Sans..." Toriel said to him. He was lost in thought and he looked at her again. "Sans, I cannot help you if you do not talk to me..." she said. 

"tori..." he muttered. "i'm sorry...i can't..."

"Why not?" she said bluntly. "Something is bothering you and I do not know what it is."

"tori please..."

"Just at least tell me why you are refusing to tell me..." she muttered. 

"it's hard to explain..." Sans said. "just...please trust me when i say that i just don't know how to explain it to you..." She huffed but then nodded, understanding that this was something difficult. "tori?" he held her hand tighter. "all i wanna say is i tried my best..."

"Tried your best with what?" she asked worried. "Did something happen? Are you alright?"

"yes and no..." was all he could really say to her. "like i said...it's difficult to explain..."

"Sans...please tell me what I can do to help..." she muttered. Suddenly, he turned to her and just wrapped his arms around her, closing his eye sockets. 

"just hold me..." he said. She did so, she kissed the top of his skull as she gently rubbed his back, slowly pulling the covers over them again. It felt nice, feeling her soft fur brushing up against him. It was like he was being wrapped up in a blanket, more so than he already was. Slowly feeling her chest rise and descend with every breath she took, feeling her heartbeat, feeling her ears brush up against him as well. 

He missed this, sometimes he could enjoy this in the other timelines, but only until Frisk got bored and wanted to go back. She was always so close and yet so far. There was much more than a door that stood between them. He was scared, he didn't want Frisk to break their promise. It would serve him right too, after all, he couldn't even keep his. It was petty, but he had every reason to worry. They were the one in control and he wasn't.

Toriel just sat there comforting him, trying to get him to fall asleep again. Even if for but a moment that he could forget the pain, the fear, it would be worth it to her. He didn't deserve this. He should be happy, but there is just this nagging feeling with him. Just scratching at him, waiting to get out. She soon heard him snoring again while she laid down with him, but she continued to hold him. Maybe this would help him with his dreams. He had to recover from whatever was bothering him, he shouldn't have to deal with this alone. 

She would be there to try and help him recover.


	6. AU Day (Underfell)

For whatever reason, it was as if the entire world just wanted to fight Sans today. Everything was going horribly for him today, some monsters wanted to fight him. Papyrus was not in the mood for any kind of his usual crap today. Undyne was working him to the bone as she had one to pick with him today. He usually shirks his duties while on the job and that does nothing but tick her off. 

He came home to deal with yet another argument with his brother. It was so volatile that Sans stormed out of the house for the night, shaking his head as he slowly trudged through the snow in the woods. Soon making it to the lovely purple door where he could sit down and relax. 'maybe the lady's here now...' he thought to himself as he slowly raised a fist and knocked. There was nothing but silence, he sighed and leaned his back. Slowly sliding down ready to sit down in a pile of snow. But then there was a voice. 

"You're late..." the voice said from the other side of the door. A rather impatient tone. 

'great, her too.' he thought as soon as she said that. He huffed and pulled out a cigar, lighting it up before he said anything else. "sorry, been busy all day." he muttered. "others have just been houndin' me."

"Oh well..." she sighed. "I baked some pie today. Would you care for a slice?" He let out a light chuckle and took the offer. It would have been the first time someone was actually doing something for him today. He made s large smile showing his one golden tooth, sharpened like all the rest of them to make him look more intimidating. Though it just made him look cuter in this lady's opinion. She soon opened the door and he fell over back first onto the ground. He grunted and rubbed the back of his head as he got up.

"coulda warned me first." he huffed as he looked up at her. She shook her head with her hands on her hips.

"And how was I supposed to know you were sitting down like that?" she raised an eyebrow. He shook his head and waved it off. 

"so..." he brushed the snow off of his clothes. "about that pie..."

"Follow me." she said, turning around motioning for him to come. Pointing at the end of the hallway. They didn't say much as they went down the hall and up the stairs. Just the usual small talk like "How was your day?" or "Did you kill anyone today?"

Down here, the Underground was a bit wild. Asgore was King and technically ruled over them all. But the thing is, the monsters weren't exactly pushovers either. The way they saw it, they were doing his job for him, and that job was killing any human that ever came down here. If he was so concerned with getting out of here, he could easily hunt them down himself. Instead, he has his people do it for him. 

Asgore wanted to come off as an imposing ruler, but the monsters simply weren't intimidated by him. They lived under a monarchy, but one that wasn't as nearly strong as it could be. People were fighting and robbing each other, everyone was fighting to survive down here. Those who didn't work for Asgore formed their own gangs. In fact, one was in Snowdin with Sans and Papyrus being the only people there to maintain order. The only reason why they're still alive right now is because they're stronger than everyone else in Snowdin. 

He needed a break and he needed something to eat. So he wasn't about to pass on this opportunity. They soon made it to the kitchen and she grabbed a plate and silverware for him while he sat down. Still smoking in the chair. Toriel shook her head. 

"Put that out." she looked at him. "You know how to behave?"

"fine..." he shook his head and put it out on the table which caused her to jump and yell. 

"HEY!" she shouted. "Are you out of your mind!?"

"what?" he brushed the ash off the table. "you're acting like i set it on fire." She shook her head and placed the slice of pie in front of him. He stared at it lovingly and almost inhaled it. She sat across from him and sighed. "something wrong?" he asked. 

"Its nothing." she shook her head and waved it off. The small skeleton rolled his eyes. "Its just that you have no manners what so ever."

"you know, i bet you don't have a single good thing to say about anyone today." he grunted and she glared at him. "you gonna get up my ass too?"

"Excuse you." she got up. "You are the one who came in here with the attitude."

"then what was that by the door, huh?" he stood up as well. "telling me how i'm late." 

"Are you serious?" she shook her head. "You were late, you said that you were gonna come much earlier."

"i thought i told you i was busy!" he raised his voice. It caused her to raise her own voice. 

"Well you shouldn't have come at all today!" she retorted. "If you were just gonna act like a little brat."

"you would know, huh?" he hissed. "sin-"

"Since what?" she extended her claws. "Go on, finish what you were saying."

"you know what, no you're right." he shook his head and started leaving the kitchen. "i should have just stayed out there and let you lay around here. people moan about how i'm all lazy. but look at you asgore."

"What?" she growled. 

"i'm going out, you need anything before i leave asgo-"

"My name's not fucking Asgore!" she spat as she followed him. Shouting even louder than him now. "You don't even know me that well!"

"right back at ya." Sans spat as he was making his way down the door. "you don't know shit about me."

"The Hell I don't!" she yelled, they were making their way to the door. "I know lots about you and all the other monsters down here!"

"oh yeah? how could you know!?" he spun around, eye sockets blank. "you're just some old lady in a shack, that's it!" She knew him about as well as his closest friends. He was just saying vile things to get her goat at this point and it was working. 

"It was my job to know all the monsters down here!" she retorted as he stepped out into the snow. "I was the Queen God damn it!" she slammed the door shut. He screamed out into the woods and kicked the snow as he stormed away. From behind the doors, Toriel just sat down and balled her eyes. Her makeup running down her face as she hugged her knees, sobbing loudly.


	7. Free Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is basically a sequel to the entry I posted yesterday.

The small skeleton made sure to go out today and get a small card at Bun's shop. He had to after what happened, that fight was both unnecessary and way too intense for both parties. He knew he shouldn't have acted so rude and rash. He was just looking for a fight that night and she happened to cross his path. She was just caught in the crossfire. 

It had been a while, but he didn't want to leave her on that note. He didn't want their relationship to end over such a stupid fight. Yeah, she had an attitude, but who doesn't down here? Not to mention the fact that she has every reason to have one. Being the former Queen and all, leaving the King because his actions go against all of her morals and everything she stands for. Someone she had children with. But now those children were gone and she was all alone in her house back in the Ruins. 

This was the same woman he picked a fight with over a day ago. At first, he was filled with confusion, fear, and rage. Storming off after their fight. However, now he was filled with nothing but regret. He dreaded to see her again after everything he said. But she deserved this apology, it was the least he could do. He got a small card and put it in a pocket of his large hoodie. Sullenly trudging through the all too familiar snow of a place that would usually be so welcoming to him. Now, he wiped the sweat from his brow. Thinking that this could be the last time he comes here. 

He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. There was nothing but dead silence for a good minute and he sighed. He was gonna try to slide the card through the cracks of the door when he heard a voice. "I didn't think you would come back..." she muttered, much calmer than before. 

"hey tori..." he sighed and looked around. "can...can i come in? there's something i wanna say to you..." He looked up and the doors slowly creaked open and she led him inside. Giving him a wide berth this time as she escorted him to the kitchen. Leading him into the kitchen where she pulled a chair out for him and she sat herself down. He slumped down and leaned on the table, watching as she looked at him.

"What did you want to say to me?" she asked. No anger or bitterness in her tone. It was just monotone. Sans slowly pulled the card out of his pocket and slid it across the table towards her. 

"i just wanna say..." he started. "last night, i fucked up. i was fighting with people all day yesterday and was still so angry when i came around to you...and...that's no excuse for what happened." he took a deep breath. "i just ended up taking it all out on you and that ain't fair at all. so...i wanted to come and tell ya i'm sorry."

She opened the card and quickly read it, taking a deep breath. "I am not innocent in this either." she said. "That day, it was just a nightmare for me. It was like all the feelings I was trying to get rid of got cranked up to eleven. Mostly loneliness, so I was just waiting for the moment you would come...I was so angry...I just, I don't know started to hate you for making me feel this way. And...I knew you weren't in the mood for anything when you did come, but I just stoked your flame anyway." She slid the card back across the table to him. "So I want to apologize to you as well..."

This was it, they both had to swallow their pride to do this. After all, their relationship was more important. They had gotten to know each other for a long time and there was no point in ending it all now. They both let their emotions get the better of them that day and they weren't going to use that as an excuse now. It was time for them to just take a deep breath and figure things out together. 

Sans smiled sadly as he looked up together. "still friends right?" he muttered. 

She smiled and nodded. "Friends..." Not a moment later, they both got up from the table and both wrapped their arms around each other. Sans was very small, so Toriel could easily hold him like a teddy bear which helped. He was still adorable in her eyes and so, for now, she just held him. Sans could feel the soft fur brush up against him which was nice, He closed his eye sockets and just enjoyed the moment. It had gone much better than he expected. The whole way over to the Ruins, he had thought she was just gonna tell him to go away. Now here they were, embracing and just ignoring the world for a moment. He felt like the luckiest skeleton in the world at that moment. 

They soon let go and smiled warmly at each other like they usually do. Sans chuckled and scratched the back of his skull. "still got some of that pie left?" he asked. "kinda starvin' here..." she nodded. 

"Of course, my friend." she smiled and went to her refrigerator. "Let me grab a slice and heat it up for you." she soon got to work, grabbing herself a slice as well. "Is there anything you would like to do today?" she asked. "I found a book lying around when I went exploring. Would you like to read it with me?"

"yeah sure..." he couldn't help but smile now. "i'm fine with anything really..."


End file.
